A Hero In Our Midst
by The-ADVENTURE-Begins
Summary: Cullens find Percy Jackson dying from gorgon's blood and save him the only way they can, transformation. Volturi intervene, is it time for a new leader? The faster the reviews are given, the faster the next chapter is submitted. SUSPENCE. Ed/Be Pe/An
1. Prologue: New Soul

**Hey readers it's me…the author… The-ADVENTURE-Begins… I wrote the crossover you're about to read…I'm the fricken writer! (Sigh) Anyways this is my first fanfic and I am a 100% canon writer and reader. Everything that is read here is the absolute truth (except for the crossover part). Ok more like 90%. I'm doing something strange by making the title of each chapter the title of a song. Awesome I know. Just deal with it and I'll be happy. I'd wanted to write a story here for over a year now but inspiration never struck…until 3 months ago that is. It took one month to write the entire layout and two more to write/type a quarter of the book. I did this because I have tons of personal experience with the agonizing moments of waiting for the next chapter to come out. This prologue is to give you an early taste of the crossover. The first chapter will be published on December 16 at 4 o'clock. The story takes place ten years after Breaking Dawn and just before The Son of Neptune. I had to tweak t a bit to make it work. The Cullens have moved to a national park in California, Nessie is fully grown and now can receive visions. Percy is hot as usual. Enjoy or not, your choice.**

New Sole

A white house sits silently on a flower-laden hillock, deep within the forest of Yosemite National Park. Most people would question the owner's sanity for living in such a, damp and sunless place in the very sunny golden state know as California.

"It feels like home," was always the answer, given by a man, who if moved farther down the state, could have found a career as a profound plastic surgeon, based on his statistics, or model, based on his looks.

In fact, every member of the doctor's family was most abnormally…perfect. All with paler then pale skin and golden eyes, all except for the youngest with rosy cheeks and deep chocolate browns… perfect. The doctor's many adoptive children, went to Yosemite National Park Valley School along with the youngest's boyfriend.

When the gossip pool was low in the town, the people often spoke of the trouble the seven children must cause their young parental figures. 'I'm surprised they can even get up in the morning with so many teenagers and that Jacob Black coming over every day, it's unbelievable!' This was usually answered by, ' And they're all together', followed by exited giggles. After all what else would you expect in a house of cramped gorgeous teens. Of course it is more than roomy in the white, 3 stories colonial in the middle of no were. Today, as I said before, it is unusually quiet, holding its breath.

"It's time," an agitated whisper cuts trough the silence like church bells in the rafters at daybreak. Flashes of color sweep inside the manor, assembling a rough circle of figures. They all stare at the tiniest person in the room with spiky black hair inside a cream long sleeve sundress. 9 pares of eyes continue to train silently.

"Wish us luck," she laughs nervously and grabs hands with the tall blond man at her left side, he nods at her.

" Alice, are you sure you can do this?" the leader asks, his back to the window, concern for the outcome depending on the tiny women's actions.

Alice replies, "No Carlisle, Jasper and I'll do alright, besides we know how it'll turn out. It's going to be fine."

"Off you go then and…keep him safe," he pleads. With a rush of air, they're off faster than fast towards the beginning of their next great adventure. Whizzing past clumps of trees and patches of light streaming through the overgrowth, they race. All quests have a hero and they had found theirs. A new story starting with a new accomplice, a new member, a new piece to their puzzle, a new thread to the weave, a new life added to their many lives, a new brother… and his name is Perseus Jackson.

**Suspense. Song by ****Yael Naim****. Remember to tune back in on December 16 at 4 o'clock for the first official chapter. The faster the reviews are given, the faster the next chapter is subitted. And I mean it.  
>.<strong>


	2. 2:Halfway Gone: Percy

**It's here the first official chapter! As promised this chapter is early because i have recieved 20 reviews. Thanks for the reviews, so frickin encouraging! Oc's are needed(WARNING I WILL PROBABLY MAKE CHANGES) **

_In memory of my pen Jimmy,_

_ whose life ended in the making,_

_ of this story._

**_Halfway Gone: Percy_**

Trees swerve in and out of my line of vision; fallen brothers lay dead on the ground blocking the simple paths, forcing me to hurtle over the trunks. Excited cackles resound in my ears from the treetops behind me. Obviously the monsters were making better use of the plant life than I was currently. The gorgons had been chasing me since I exited the Bargain Mart in Napa, set upon avenging the death of their sister, Medusa. No matter how many times I tried convincing them that I didn't remember my own life let alone killing their scary sibling, they would ignore me and continue trying to reap my sole. Apparently these monsters didn't forgive or forget very easily. You're probably thinking I'm crazy, 'who doesn't remember their own name?' Well this guy doesn't, I can explain, sort of. Two weeks ago, I woke up in a cave in the Gulf Islands, (Canada, don't ask) with a major headache and no memories, a giant wolf appeared named Lupa, and she told me I'd been sleeping for eight months. I know, almost a year knocked out in a side of a hill in British Columbia. Apparently I'm Percy Jackson, son of Neptune, whatever that meant and have to find the Wolf House.

So for the past couple of weeks I'd been running down the west coast looking for a house with abnormally large wolves and trying to get some color back into my 8 month sun deprived skin. So far no change, figures. Back to the present, hideous monsters set upon destroying me are tracking me down and I can't kill them. They can't kill me either, something about a river made of sticks. I didn't get a lot of the details; I think I have ADD or something.

Another insane cackle repeats closer…wait it's-"Surprise!" Eural (I think) jumps from the overgrowth, tackling me to the ground. I'm pined on my back and she sits on my chest. Her grotesque fowl smelling face leers at me. The long clumps of snakes that make up her hair hiss and snap at my face.

She slaps them away," Now, Now boys we don't want to mess up his pretty face do we?'" She laughs again. I gag at the stench and begin to kick my legs trying to rid her off my chest.

"Not a chance Deary, we're not letting you go so easily this time. Stetho were are the chains!" she yells at the approaching form of her identical sister. Stetho stares down hungrily at me and begins to wrap the immense steel chains around my entire body. 'I am not going this way' I kept repeating as I struggled on. My hands are thrust roughly behind my back and are tied twice as secure as the rest of my body.

I scream in defiance but am cut of when a portion of my prized pillow pet is stuffed inside my mouth.

"I've had enough of your back talk sonny" Stetho yells. The only thing that I can move is my neck, which I strain away from the evil creatures. Both heph me up to a standing position and restrain me with another chain to a tree. The two cackle together once more. Ah crap, how am I going to get out of this one? My mind flips through escape strategies and they become more and more far-fetched as I discard each one. Crap, crap, crap!

"Now we've been thinking," she pauses to grimace up at me," That we can't hurt you with our teeth or claws. "another pause "So the only other option left to us is blood" I'm confused for a moment then a memory I didn't know I possessed sprouted from my mind. Blood from a gorgon's left side or right side (I couldn't remember) was deadly. So deadly was the blood that there was no cure. My eyes widen with fear and I strain against the chains vigorously.

The evil creatures before me laugh murderously, Stetho pulls out a silver dagger, rolls up her floral dress sleeve under her bargain mart vest and creates a long shallow cut down her left arm. Eurale brings out a clear vile; she collects the acid green blood and then turns to face me. This is it I'm dead. As the figures approach me bringing death with them, my life of two weeks flashes through my head. The memories work back from earlier this morning to waking up inside the cave. Then something strange happens, a lost moment, one of the last. This must have been my last day before I was hijacked, I remember her…Annebeth.

My eyes glaze over, examining the only moment of her left to me. We were sitting on a beach, breathing heavily as we hid behind a giant rock. Her blond hair flew about her face as the sea breeze blew past. We began laughing hysterically as loud yells of outrage reach our ears.

"Shh they'll hear us," Annebeth whispers. She peeks over the rock and sighs in relief. "There gone," she begins laughing again and I join.

"Do you think they'll ever let us train in the arena again?" I gasp through chuckles.

Annebeth gives me an incredulous look, "I doubt we'll even be aloud back in camp again." My face goes white. Another peel of laughter escapes her as she watches my terrified face. "Don't worry seaweed brain, a couple disintegrated dummies won't ban us."

"Oh yah, then what would we have to do get our selves banished?"

"I don't know something along the lines of-" Annebeth slams her hand against my chest causing me to fall over. She runs away laughing towards the campfire in the middle of camp. I ran after her mesmerized by her long golden hair flying out behind her. Annebeth, how could I ever of forgotten her?

I'm quickly brought out of my stolen fantasy and back to the problem at hand, I'm about to die. Eurale pries my mouth open and Stehto holds the chlorine and iodine smelling green acid blood over my mouth. I remember seeing the contents of the vile being poured down my throat and two pearly white figures appear. They crush the gorgons to dust without any apparent effort. The last thought on my mind was of my lost love, I wait for death to come.

The boy's rescuers stare at the powdered remains of the fiends, but quickly return their attention to the boy whose life was about to be burnt out. The blond man pulls the wounded soul from his chains and lays him softly on the ground at the women's feet.

"Hurry Alice, he hasn't much time left."

She nods in recognition and replies, "Just keep me calm Jasper" Her spiky head lowers, and teeth glistening she bites down on the still boy's wrist.

"He needs venom in more vital places," Jasper commands. She sighs and moves towards the pulsing neck.

Inside the boy turmoil ensues, silver venom challenging green poison. The silver floods past the blood destroying it in the progressions it chases the green poison through the boy's system. The two clash, silver takes green removing it from it's coarse of destruction. Venom proceeds to eliminate the remainder of the poison enhancing the body in the while. Not only transforming a life but changing history in the process.

**NEW POLE: SHOULD THERE STILL BE PERCEBETH? **(ends jan.1)

**I love praise but I live for questions and flames. Seriously I love defending my work and or fixing it for the the readers pleasure. I'll literally rewrite the entire story to fix a problem. Next chapter on the 15****th. Song By: Lifehouse**


	3. 3: Nothing Left To Burn: Bella

**I need Oc's. ****They have to be vampires both the good and the bad. Read stories, Write books and… REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

_**Nothing Left To Burn**__**: Bella**_

Golden eyes stare frozen as mine were to his. He and I sit there; statues of anticipation, waiting for our missing members to return… bringing with them another. Alice and Jasper had been gone for. I look at the watch my silver watch clasped lightly in my palm. Eyes widening, I say aloud,"10 minutes to four." The other statues around me stir from their stupor. Our brother was near.

I rise form the couch, following Esme up the stairs to the newly refurbished attic or what Emmett now calls the 'penthouse'. Jasper and Em had added five six-foot skylights along the ceiling and full windows on the north, west and south walls. The west wall had the best view in the area of the river, which flowed down the hill, yards from the house. Percy would like that.

The penthouse was decked out with state of the art electronics: laptops, desktops, tablets, mp3's, game consoles, speakers everywhere in sight, and flat screens grafted to the walls. Edward and Jake had a little too much fun shopping at the Big Lots two downs over. Plush lounges and other seating in died blue leather are scattered across the space. Along with white washed desk and bookshelves stocked with books from biographies to fictions to action packed, thrillers. On the east wall there is a set of large oak doors leading to the closet.

The "closet" is 8 by 8 and full to the brim with all the clothes any one could ask for and a couple dozen extra. On the far side of the closet is another oak door flanked by two built in dressers leading to the bathroom, though bathroom is a gross understatement. The room was almost as big as the main section of the penthouse. It had a pool 12 feet deep and has an area of 10 feet. Esme and Carlisle fought fiercely for this feature and ended up taking out the room beneath the pool to accomplish it. This was Emmet and Jasper's baby; they had to use concrete and steel cables to secure the pool to the floor in the room below. A process that took six days to accomplish, a short process in retro speck but still longer than any other project they've undertaken.

I skirt around the pool to a dresser beside a small shower. There I place a set of towels and stock the shower with soap, conditioner, ect. Then I renter the closet were I grab a black shirt with horse playing a guitar that said, 'Rockin Horse!' I also picked up black denim jeans and a pair of green leather converse. I place the items next to pool on a small stool.

Back in the main room, I straighten the chairs and "boy toys" around the room and pick up the remaining scraps of construction material. Esme finishes vacuuming, placing it back downstairs and on return she wipes the dust off of the many gadgets. "Were spoiling him aren't we?" I ask Esme, nodding towards the iPad 7 she was currently cleaning. Esme giggles and places the tablet back down on the table.

"We sure are, but the gods know he deserves a little spoiling," her face falls as we both remember all of Alice's visions of Percy's troubled past, fighting for his life at every turn, the sacrifices he made for others that seemed so impossible, the world that he knew being pulled from underneath his feet without warning. I walk over to give my mom a hug and she returns it fiercely.

"Thanks Bella, oh one last thing!" she rushes past me and returns with a silver three pronged spear, a triton. Esme sets the triton in a bracket besides the west wall facing the river. We step back to admire our work. "Now were done."

A chorus of door s opening and closing reaches our ears, "Just in time too," I reply. Down the stairs, on the second story we find the family in Carlisle's study, staring awestruck at a figure lying limply on the table. "Wow," I hear myself saying. Edward's head whips towards me his eyes are full of worry and something else undecernable. He turns his attention back to the unconscious person and I follow his lead.

"When did the process end?" Esme confusedly asks Alice. She smiles back at Esme happily, mischief gleaming in her eyes.

"He didn't."

"What?" Then I hear the soft thud of a heart. All our heads flip towards Alice. She giggles, "Yes we only changed him 15 minutes ago."

Rosalie, with eyes wide, "But how is that possible, I mean look at him he's well… you know…" We understood exactly what she meant; this man was the exact definition of vampire.

Percy had skin so pale it's like he hadn't seen the sun in years. He was muscular yet lean at his 6-foot tall height, in perfect shape. His face looked like Michelangelo himself chiseled it out of marble. Long dark eyelashes edged bruised sleepless eyes. Dark ebony locks frame his face, contrasting spectacularly against his skin.

"When did you say he was changed?" I ask Alice.

"13 minutes ago we pulled the gorgons off, then I bit him after that so… 7 minutes is about when the venom really started circulating." I nod and if focusing hard enough, I could see the green gorgons blood being attacked by Alice's silver venom.

\_/

/\

17 hours later, I'm still watching the venom spreading through Percy's system, leaving the places it touched rock solid. Then out of no were, the venom rushes upwards towards the head. Edward, at my side, says to the room at large, "The venom is joining the rest in the brain to help in the repair."

"What repair?" Renesmee asks from her perch on the desk. Jake and her were discussing the pros and cons of solar powered cars in California.

"Percy's mind is repairing the damage created by the theft of his memories" Edward replies. Nessie jumps from her place and approaches Percy, followed closely by a cautious Jacob. She strokes Percy's now cold still arm, she looks up to me confused. Her long russet curls swirl around, slapping Jake Square on the face. "Mom, you didn't give him morphine, isn't transformation supposed to be…painful?" Everyone, except for Nessie, Alice and Jake flinch.

Edward nods at our daughter, "Yes it does, but Percy had brain damage so the venom is focusing on that portion. His system tuned out the nerves so to not harm his mind any further. Like Alice he won't feel anything. He is very lucky." I wrap my arms around his waist and lay my head on his chest. Edward encircles me protectively. Everyone in the room returns to their frigid places. They all are no doubt, remembering their own transformation and thanking the gods Percy wasn't going through it.

\_/

/\

30 more hours pass; Nessie and Jake are raiding the fridge downstairs, yelling at each other about what actually went into hot dogs. They resolved the matter by, googling it on Jake's iphone. They returned 3 minutes later with a large smirk plastered on Nessie's face and Jake grumbling something about pig waste. I don't pay to much attention, the rest of us were watching Percy's facial features changing. His eyes grow large, lashes elongate, cheek bones more defined, lips thicken and slightly loose color, chin becomes slightly more firm, and nose centers itself a millimeter upward.

Rosalie blinks, looking at Alice, "I can't believe you didn't tell us he'd look like this? I mean-" she stops herself, looking embarrassed.

"Alice, what Rosalie was trying to say was, why didn't you tell us that Percy could easily beat us in any department concerning looks?" Edward says cheekily to Alice, while chuckling at Rosalie's horrified expression. Alice smiles mischievously at all of us.

"And ruin the surprise? Please, do any of you know me at all?" She says, laughing at Edward's raised hand and Jasper's hurt expression. "Percy is starting to stink though…Emmett, Edward, Jasper, could you clean him?"

There were imiedient objections. "Are you kidding me?"

"I am not washing another dude!"

"Alice, what the heck? Em, Jasper, and Edward are standing now and slowly backing towards the door.

"Fine" Alice looks at me with an evil grin, "Bella, Rosalie, let's get him out of those clothes and scrub that dirt off of him it must be everywhere." We all smirk at the horrified looks on the boys' faces. We burst out laughing at how fast Percy is scooped up off the table and up the stairs.

\_/

/\

20 minutes later, we still can't hold in giggles, the boy's return with Percy dressed in the outfit I'd picked out and squeaky clean. Water droplets dripped from his hair and his skin was noticeably different. Now a few shades lighter white then before and a slight golden glow shown around him. I let this interesting feature pass and began a game of chess with Edward **(A/N I wrote this before breaking dawn the movie)**

\/

/\

16 hours pass and now I'm playing a game of Uno with Carlisle, Nessie and Jake, Carlisle in the lead. Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet and Esme are playing a game of poker. By the sounds Emmet is making, I'm pretty sure he's in the lead. Edward is reading a book with a picture of a golden sword encircled in green mist. He probably found a new series he liked.

I look up from my cards, three reds, a green and yellow, to ask Edward how much longer. "26 minutes, the venom will begin its way out," he answers not taking his eyes from the book. It must be good. I nod towards Nessie and Jacob and they get up and leave the room without a word. For an extra safety measure, they would stay away until Percy was under control.

"Watcha reading?" I ask lying my cards face down on the table and walking over to his seat on the couch in the corner.

He looks up and hands me the book in his hands, "I've been doing some more research on Greek and Roman mythology and found this." It was entitled, The Demigod Files.

"And did you find anything?"

"No, it's just a children's book, but it is rather good." He says taking the book back and continuing from the place he left off.

\/

/\

26 minutes later and were all gathered around the still figure of Percy in the middle of the room. The thumping of his heart begins to rapidly speed each beat racing the other. His chest is noticeably vibrating now then without warning the thumping stops, leaving a haunting dead silence in its place. Eyes…red eyes…open for the first time.

_**Oc's needed**_

**Song: ****by The Layaways****. Next chapter on the 18th**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW**

**\/\\\\\\\\\\\/\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\/\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\/\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\/\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\/\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\/\\\\\\\\\/**

**\/\\\\\\\\/**

**\/\\\\\\\/**

**\/\\\\\\/**

**\/\\\\\/**

**\/\\\\/**

**\/\\\/**

**\/\\/**

**\/\/**

**\\/**

**\/**


	4. 4: The End Were I Begin: Percy

**I Love you all! Thanks for the fricken awesome reviews. I know a lot of you have been moping about Percy's eyes changing to red. But worry not; I've got a little surprise for all of you ;) I am neither Rick Riordan or Stephanie Myers and their amazing stories and characters belong to only them. (Don't sue me) **

**OC'S NEEDED**

_**The End Where I Begin: Percy**_

Light assaults my vision, I jerk upward. Looking around, I assess my situation. What? Who are these people? I'm shocked to see not hideous monsters about to send me to tarterous but people. Breathtakingly beautiful people with pale skin and golden eyes, who were all, beaming at me, I continue to stare warily at them waiting for an explanation to were I was. When none came I asked, "Were am I?" Wait what? My voice was smooth and deep, resounding off the walls of the spacious office like a cello. This brought a smile to my face and ignoring my surroundings I began testing my new vocal cords. "La, la, la… Do, Re, Mi… Hello I'm Seth Myers and these are tonight's top stories… testing 1,2,3…"

This continued until, *_cough*_"Hello I'm Carlisle" a handsome blond man in his late twenties interrupted my testing with a smirk on his face. "This is my home and my family" Carlisle motions his hands towards the people around the room who I only noticed just now were laughing their heads off. Ok that's embarrassing; I hate it when ADHD catches p on me.

"Hey" I said looking sheepishly around, knowing that they were all laughing at me. They all stopped to beam at me, their perfect faces stayed staring frozen on my face. "Um…" This is aquward.

A man around my age with strange bronze hair steps forward and turns to face the others, "Everyone stop creeping him out" All at once the figures retreat to seating around the room of the study, trying in vain to keep the smiles and chuckles in. Weird. Who are these people?

"What's going on?" I ask Carlisle who remained standing in front of the table I was sitting on.

Carlisle nods towards a man with shoulder length blond hair and girl with short spiky black hair sitting on his lap. "Alice and Jasper…" she waves, …"found you in the forest being attacked by two gorgons…you were too far gone to be saved. So we had to… change you."

"Change, what do you mean? Change me to what?"

Carlisle smiles at me sadly, he turns around slowly, picking up a heavy looking metal paperweight. "A vampire…" *_Crack_ * fine metal powder falls from his hand. "…Like us."

Like them? They're monsters! I'm a monster! Carlisle stares worriedly at me with concern, waiting for my reaction. It doesn't come. After all I'd been through, all the monsters I'd slain, I was one now? That wasn't possible but then what else was I? A very apparent amount of power was beginning to grow inside of me, a feeling I'd never experienced before. I felt like I could defeat 12 drakons with my eyes closed or an army of emposi without breaking a sweat. A strong thirst also grew, but not one for water but… blood. If I wasn't a monster then what was I? A Vampire, I'm a vampire. The pain in my throat made the conclusion even more so evident. "I believe you."

Carlisle smiles at me, "We thought you would."

"What do you mean?" I asked puzzled. I've never even met him or anyone else here.

He nods back to Alice and Jasper, "Alice can see the future, she saw you arriving in the forest, the transformation, you telling us of your past life and also your life with-" Carlisle stops looking sheepish but continues, "Well we uh want to welcome you to our home. You can stay as long as you like."

Carlisle looked hopeful, about what I'm not sure, he adds, "We know everything you've been through and we're more than happy to accept you into this family." I blink and look around, at first their expressions confused me, now with this new information, I could decipher their glazed happiness. Understanding, fondness, devotion, and love was shone on each face. If what Carlisle had said was true, they all knew everything about me and accepted me for it already. And because of Alice they also know how I will fit in into their lives.

This seemed like a great offer, a new beginning with people who accepted me but… I just met them. They may know me but I know nothing about them.

"I'll consider it, but I have a job to do and-" I falter, how could I return to my friends and save the world from monsters when I was one. Who would ever accept me again? I look up again at this family, this new opportunity for happiness. "I'll _definitely _consider it."

Animated faces circle in, Carlisle pulls a women with caramel colored hair to his side. She smiles warmly up at me," I'm Esme but you can call me mom if you want." Esme leans over to give me a tight motherly hug. I stiffen at first then relax into the embrace, luxuriating in the motherly love I'd gone months without.

She releases me with a deep, "welcome home" that showed so much emotion in her gold eyes. A procession of introduction followed. The family seemed to be at ease, making jokes and playing with each other as they introduced themselves and asked me questions about my life.

"What's your sport", "What team", "What kind of music do you listen to", "Who's your favorite artist", "What do you do on your spare time"… They continued bombarding me with questions of my whole entire life and I reciprocated back with questions of my own.

By the end of the night, every little detail of all our lives had been revealed and discussed thoroughly until I felt as if I'd know the Cullens my entire life. We laughed at old jokes and ironic situations that we'd encountered. Mourned the loss of each life of a friend. Sympathized with one another of the hardships that we each faced. Together we grew closer, with each word that was said another wall of insecurity was torn away and forgotten.

This is what being in a real family is like and it feels good. It feels great, unbelievably perfect and whole. As I stared at the Cullens and at their goodness, I came to a resolution. This is home… and it's mine.

**O.C'S NEEDED**

(First come fist serve basis)

PLEASE REVIEW IT REALLY DOES MAKE A DIFFERENCE. SONG: THE SCRIPT

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\/**

**\\\\/**

**\\\/**

**\\/**

**\/**


	5. 5: Rolling In The Deep: Percy

**Again I thank all of you for the reviews, keep them coming! To answer some of your questions for ****O.C.'s, I need good and evil vampires**** for the story. Please include: name, age, appearance, abilities, personality, country origin, and a brief history. The O.C.'s will be chosen by the content and by the order submitted. Please PM it to my profile. Allot of spaces are open. The 7****th**** O.C. submitted will have an opportunity to help shape and change their characters and others use in the story in an extreme level. They will also have insight to the future events of the book. If they do not except the offer I will choose myself. The winner will be announced on Christmas. Also for the pole, Annebeth and Percy are staying together. Thanks again for the reviews!**

_**Rolling In The Deep: Percy**_

Day came in a flash and left just as quickly taking it's, light and warmth with it. I remained in the large dark study with my family. The thirst in my throat had been growing and growing, now it was almost unbearable. I'd been thinking of anything an d everything to keep the burn at minimum at the back of my mind, but as each minute ticked by, it became more unbearable.

Edward stares at me in horror, "Oh my gods Percy, I'm so sorry! Were so stupid, come on let's hunt." I stiffen, ever since it really sunk in I was a vampire, I'd been fretting over the diet of one. Even though I knew the Cullens were "vegetarians" I still couldn't adjust to the thought of drinking blood.

I pushed past, "Alright, lets do this." The nine of us are across the hall, down the stairs and to the entryway in a blink of an eye. The house is spacious, light and open with musical instruments scattered at every angle.

Emmett opens the door and with a roar charges towards the churning river, the others follow at a run and quickly leap across the river. I creep down the hill towards the water at its base, letting the river's essence pull me closer one-step at a time. I slip one foot in.

Strength surges through me, a laugh explodes from my mouth. I jump up, 10, 30, 60 feet into the air arching my body into a dive, somersaulting all the way down. Plunging deep into the river, I relish the feeling of water sweeping past my body. The murky brown water started swarming around, creating a cyclone, I willed it faster and faster until all forms of river life were swirling around. I stopped it, not wanting to harm the eco system any further. A couple fish stared at me in awe, more were arriving. Soon I was surrounded, all the fishes eyes were glued on my every movement. This isn't going anywhere good "Could you guys, like go or something?" No change. Ok guess not.

I looked up at the shore, nine figures stood staring down at me with interest. "Ok bye I guess" I tell the fish. Pushing myself from the river floor, I corkscrew upward, gaining speed. I slow down, breaking through the surface and into the air. I'm quickly coming back down towards the river. No I need to hunt. I land on something smooth; looking down I notices its water. I'm walking on water. "Sweet."

I walk atop the water's surface with ease, towards the shore.

"Sea boy strikes again!" Emmett yells.

As I near them, Bella gasps, "Percy look at your eyes!"

"He's glowing!"

"Seriously what's up?"

"What are you guys talking about?" I ask Bella.

"Look at your self" Rosalie points to the house, which is reflecting the scene like a giant mirror. I step forward towards the glass cautiously, there I see me but… it's not me.

The man in the mirror had my same dark hair but it was neater than my old style. It formed small ringlets around the face, which was firm and muscular, yet still had a boyish trickery that always got me pegged as a troublemaker. I'd seemed to have grown muscle wise, almost as burly as Emmet but still lean. I was well… with lack if a better word, I'll use Alice's description. I was hunky.

But, these changes aren't what caused me to gasp and for my eyes to widen. I was glowing. Not just a healthy glow that you get after eating carrots, I was the kind of shield-your-eyes-I'm-about-to-give-you-blindness-glowing. And my eyes, thank the gods my eyes!

I'd been used to having green eyes for my entire life, I was quite proud of them too, it proved I was the son of the sea god. They were one of the biggest connections I could get with my dad on a daily basis, they were his eyes. To be honest I felt like breaking down the first time I'd learned my eyes had changed to an intimidating scarlet. Carlisle had said that all newborns started out with red eyes, but that if I stuck to the Cullens' diet, the scarlet would change to a deep gold.

So standing there, expecting to see the frightening red irises, instead I see my familiar emerald green staring back at me, vibrant as ever. This confused and excited me to a full extent. I shrugged it off. My eyes were back. Why? I don't care.

I turn around smiling broadly at the Cullens.

"Aaaah it burns!" Emmet screams shielding his eyes in mock terror.

"Ha, Ha. Here let me see if I can-" I will the light radiating off of me to fade into a healthy glow. "Alright lets hunt."

Carlisle stops me, "Wait Percy, I want to see how your eyes changed and why you were glowing."

I sigh, " Carlisle not that you observing and jabbing me with needles doesn't sound appealing but I am getting really thirsty." Just thinking about it made my whole neck ache.

"Carlisle listen to Percy, he's getting a bit out of control," Jasper said staring warily at me in font of Alice. "Look his eyes are darkening, let's go."

We split up into hunting parties, Edward, Emmet, Bella, and Alice was in mine and the rest went together. Edward leads and I follow close behind over the river, landing at the base of the hill at a run.

The underbrush slaps at my legs, trees rush past, we run at the speed of sound. I can see every detail of every plant, animal, and tree that goes past. while dodging obstacles. It's the most bizarre experience I've ever had and I couldn't get enough of it. I allowed my body to take over, jumping from tree to tree.

"Percy you need to stop, it's time to hunt." Bella's voice breaks through my concentration. I stop to wait for the group to catch up as I sit on the branch of a Ponderosa pine.

Edward, Em, Alice, and Bella stare up at me, laughter in their eyes and smiles on their faces. "Come on down, Guppy!" Alice yells my name, given by Esme.

Emmett in a nauseatingly sweet voice, "We don't want ickle Percy-kins getting hurt now do we?" I give him an evil grin and pounce down upon Emmet. He's pinned to the ground with not trouble on my part. " Get off!" He screams.

"No I think, I'll just stay here for a while."

Emmet stares past my head, towards the treetops. His eyes widen, "Oh my gods, a jabber jay!"

"What the Hades are you talking about?" I turn around to see what he was staring at. Quick as a flash, Emmet kicks me in the chest and into a nearby trunk.

"If you can't convince them confuse them." Emmet dances around cockily.

Again I stare at him, this time with a mixture of surprise, anger and mirth. "You little, giant freak! Your going to get it" I charge at Emmett.

"Wait!" Alice jumps between us, "As much as I would love to see you kick Emmet's butt, now is not the time."

Right hunting time, "So what do we hunt?"

"I vote Emmett again" Bella volunteers with a smile.

We all start laughing except for Emmett "Ha Ha very funny. Now let's hunt."

"He who laughs last thinks slowest," Edward mutters.

"What'd you just say?" Emmett glares at Edward.

"Um nothing let's hunt."

**This was a short chapter, I know but I wanted to add some humor because it's about to get real up in here. Percy has green eyes Yey! Remember to**** submit an Oc.**** The winner will be announced on Christmas, along with a funny Cullen Christmas story, just for fun! **

**REVIEW-****REVIEW-REVIEW****-REVIEW**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**


	6. 6: Howl: Percy

**Thanks for all of those who have reviewed. If you were someone who reviewed or submitted an oc know that I usually always reply. If you have something, a question, comment, flame, I will reply, so please review! It really does make a difference. The winner of the Oc contest was 15dragondream, congrats! Remember to continue sending in Oc's, I'm beginning to write the introduction chapter and ****I need more Oc's!**

**Thanks again for the marvelous reviews!**

_**Howl: Percy**_

"So if we're not hunting Emmett, then what should we?"

"There are two bears about two miles west of here, you can have those. There a little rough, but I'm sure you'll manage." Edward replies. I nod and run in the general direction, when a tantalizing smell that must have been the bears assaults my senses. Wiping out them all until my only focus is on the blood.

Before I know it, I'm facing two giant black bears. They were mulling around a small field at the edge of a cliff with a 100-foot drop. Well around that anyways. A thick fog that had accumulated that night obscuring the bottom.

Both of the black bears were female, they seemed shocked that a random guy just appeared out of nowhere, (completely understandable) but they were quickly recovering from their stupor.

The large one in front of me lifts herself onto her haunches, showing off her huge, 7-foot height. The bear bellows at me with a roar resounding deep within its chest. A chest that also contained a giant…loud…beating…wet heart pumping blood throughout its giant form. Blood, blood, blood, BLOOD! I NEED IT!

Without a moment's hesitation, I'm across the field, reaching out to break its neck. With a resounding crack, the gore sprays across my hands and body. With a groan of pleasure, I suck the poor creature dry. The blood puts out the burning like a hose against a wild fire. I want more. I need more!

There, 12 feet away, another heart beats. My heads snaps up, watching anxiously for another victim to contribute to my frenzy. My eyes lock with the large frightened ones of the sister bear. She backs away slowly eyeing me, her eyes flash towards the bear lying at my feet. I stand abruptly; the bear turns sprinting parallel to the edge, towards the safety of the woods.

"Oh no you don't," I smile demonically, taking pleasure in the thought of a hunt. I barrel into the side of the bear, knocking both of our body's off the cliff. We spiral downward, the bear struggles, clawing at my chest, face, and appendages clumsily. I squeeze tighter onto the bears chest. The wind blows my hair back and her hair into my mouth, I splutter.

The smell of the feast inside the bear and the feeling of it rushing inside her, under only a few layers of fur and skin, drive me crazy with thirst. My teeth sink into her warm skin, I can get used to this.

With one last bout of rebellion, the bear throws herself, along with me into the side of the cliff. It's too late, the bear has nothing left, she is no longer of use to my thirst. Her body skids downwards from the cliff wall, I stand atop her back. And jump upwards, propelling my self from the bears flank like a springboard.

My meal's body slams down onto the jagged rocks bellow. Her carcass lies limply upon the floor. I climb higher, digging my long fingers into the cliff for more momentum. An excited gasp escaped my body. This was just so unbelievably cool! I fly over the top, landing neatly in front of my four companions.

Edward smiles approvingly, "Good job little bro, that showed some major skillage."

"Skillage?" Bella asks her husband, looking surprised.

"What, Alice can say it but I can't?"

"That's right, oh Percy what happened to your clothes I picked out?" Bella eyes my clothes. Well I thought they were clothes. I look down and if I could blush, my face would have been redder then a stop sign. My shirt was completely shredded with openings, well everywhere, there were more holes then shirt. My newly arrived eight pack, that I acquired thanks to the Styx, monster slashing, and the end of the dreaded puberty, was showing. Awquard. My pants were also a bit shredded but nothing too bad.

"Oh my god, Percy, your like a big dream boat, like yaaah." Emmett said in a teenage girl voice, fluttering his eyelashes.

"Wow, Emmett my gay-dar just went ballistic." I countered with a smirk. Alice, Bella, and Edward burst out laughing, while Emmett just stood there shocked.

He grabbed Alice's purse/bag from the ground yelling, "I am not gay!" Emmett lifted the purse about to slap me across the face it.

Until another peel of laughter erupts from Alice, "You know a guy is gay when he threatens to hit you with his purse." Were all on the ground laughing including Emmett, leaving the grudge and purse forgotten.

After a couple of minutes of goofing off, the laughter comes to an end and my previous insecurity returns. "Uh if it's ok with you guys, I'm going to cut the trip a bit short." I indicated my torn attire.

Emmett jumps at the chance, "What's wrong Tarzan? You know that shyness is looked down on in this culture." I was about to run over and punch him in the face, when I realized a breeze wouldn't help the clothing situation.

Edward laughs, no doubt reading my last thought. He drags Bella with him, "Come on Em, there's some more bears near the border. Perc can you find your way back alright?"

I smelt the air, Emmett, Alice, Edward, and Bella's scent coupled with mine created a distinct pathway, west through the woods. (My scent was salty but also fragrant like the others, I decided it was like salt water taffy and sea spray.)

"Yah I c-" my reply was interrupted by a chorus of unearthly howls in the distance. The noise made my skin crawl, it was deep, pained, and slurred together to create a frightening symphony, that would fit perfectly in any horror flick. It sounded very familiar but I couldn't put my finger on what animals they were. "What was that?"

Edward looks just as confused as the rest of us, "I don't know, I'm sure it's nothing but let's head home just in case.

"Wait, Percy here." Alice hands me a plain white, v-neck tee, she grins evilly.

I stare at her shocked and angry, I splutter, "Alice you had this the entire time and you never gave it to me! What the Hades?"

"Let's just say" she replies, the evil grin still on her face, "That I was enjoying the view." That shut me up good and tight. I pulled the shirt on over my head, looking everywhere but at Alice.

Alice squeals, "Oh I almost forgot, Percy go stand by the bear. Your first kill!" She pulls out a large Nikon from her purse, and pushes me towards the bear's body.

I followed her directions, standing over the body, a glare in my eyes and a smirk on my face. *click* Bella leans over Alice to look at the picture. "Oh Alice, what a wonderfully gruesome picture to have."

"It needs to be documented for future generations."

"What generations? Nessie's the only generation were going to get." Emmett says, eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

"That's what you think" Alice says mysteriously, before disappearing into the forest.

"What the Hades is that supposed to mean?"

"Speaking of Nessie, it's about time you meet her and Jacob, let's head back."

"Wait tell me what she meant!" Edward and Bella disappear after Alice, mischievous grins on their faces.

Emmett turns towards me, utter bewilderment lacing his features, "What was that about?"

I shrug and smile evilly, running full sprint after the others. "UUUUUUGGHHH!"

\/

/\

After another heart felt greeting, worthy of Aphrodite, I'd met the two missing Cullens. Nessie was great! Her scent really didn't bother me and she was really funny and sweet like her parents. Jake on the other hand was a bit over protective and cautious at first but in the end I think it turned out well. His scent almost repulsed me but the Cullens said I would eventually get used to it. This was fine by me, the less deaths the better.

Jake and I both liked baseball along with the Cullens. We got into a pretty big fight with them between who had the best team. Jake and I (Nessie too, but only cuz of Jake) were Yankees fans, Bella was with the Giants, Edward, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmett were full on Cardinals fans (like flip out on anyone who wasn't), Carlisle, Esme, and Alice loved the Phillies. For about three hours, we discussed players (traded), championships (bragged), catches (challenged), and overall which team was the best. The Phillies were winning, as much as I hated to admit and Edward to not except.

We were planning a game of baseball, later on in the week when another round of the dreadful howling erupts again, but closer, much closer. Every head in the room snaps towards Jacob. Jake flattens himself into the cushion of his chair, UN comfortable by the stairs. "What did I do?"

"If you're here, then who's out there?" Carlisle asks Jake.

"How the hell should I know?"

Carlisle stands, his face is hard with consternation, "The howling is definitely not of a normal animal and the Lapush wolves aren't supposed to be anywhere near here."

"It can't be children of the moon either, a full moon isn't scheduled for another 2 weeks." Jasper enters in.

"Then what is it?" Renesmee asks.

A chilling laugh reverberates through the house. The laughter becomes stronger and stronger and more chilling with each stroke. It's deep terrible mirth ends with one last chuckle, "Hello Cullens, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. Now I have thousands of monsters, surrounding the house, as we speak. They will attack if you do not follow my instructions. Bring forth Percy Jackson and no harm will come to you. Fail to do so and your entire family will be slaughtered. No matter how immortal you think you are, we will destroy you. You have 5 minutes to surrender Percy Jackson or else you shall fall!

**Pole: Should Annebeth and Percy stay together **(ends Jan. 1)

**Song by: Florence and the Machine. Submit Oc's, vote on pole and…**

**\=REVIEW=REVIEW=REVIEW=/**

**\=REVIEW=REVIEW=/**

**\=REVIEW=/**

**\==/**

**\/**


	7. 7: Savin Me: Bella

**Thanks again for all the reviews! They mean so much to me and they really do help me right better. Now this chapter took forever to write. You'll see when you read it. No ones submitting Oc's so I'm guesing, no one else wants to submit one. If I'm wrong please pm me yours ****by Jan. 1****, the pole also ends on the first. Remember each review counts, it really does! I am neither Stephanie Myers nor Rick Riordan and so I do not own the characters, setting or anything else. This chapter is a bit confusing, at the end I will answer some questions you might have.**

_**Savin Me: Bella**_

Thousands of monsters surrounding our house? There was no way. I ran to the window. "What the…" A battalion of monsters pulled straight from Greek and Roman mythology, were surrounding the house. Wind spirits, basilisks, dragons, strange centaurs with rams horns, a chimera, a drakon and dragon, empousi, giant badgers, crabs and scorpions. Hellhounds began to howl the same mysterious howl from later that night. There were also hydras, a manticore and minotaur, telekines, and silver wolves with blood coating there maws.

A large giant stood out among the fearful monsters, he had green scaly legs, snake covered hair and he was staring directly at me. I flinch away from the window and return to the others, bringing the horrible news with me. I stand besides Percy and Edward, "At least 2000 and there's a giant with them." I continued to relay all the information of the creatures outside the front door to my family.

Everyone freezes; the thought of facing the monsters petrifies us all. Percy breaks from his trance, a hard and calculating look appears on his face. "Let me go."

*Silence*

"Little bro, there is no way your going out there." Emmett said in a serious tone that I'd never heard him use before. He had grown close to Percy we all had.

"Guppy, you'll get killed. Stay we'll figure something out." Esme says.

"No, listen I've fought all of these monsters before, I can do this. Besides I'm invincible now." Says Percy.

Carlisle decides to pop Percy's bubble, "Actually no. It's difficult yes, but not impossible to kill a vampire. The giants and serpents for example can still tear you apart."

"That doesn't matter if they couldn't kill me as a human then they can't kill me as a vampire.' Percy said looking exasperated.

"Cute but psycho…Evens things out," Rosalie mutters under her breath.

"Wait," I interrupt, "Maybe Percy can do this, and he is half god and half vampire." Every one stares at me like I've gone insane.

"It's always the quiet ones," Alice laughs before the tense mood quietens her.

"I have to go" Percy says, face-hardening more.

"Percy we're not risking you!" Jake yells surprising us all.

"This isn't your fight!" he yells back.

Edward screams just as loud, "It became our fight when you became our brother. You need to realize that your life isn't yours anymore! Everyone in this room is willing to give up their lives to save yours! Because we love you! And trust me I know!"

"Don't you realize that is the exact reason why I have to go out there alone! I have to save your lives! You're my family!"

Nessie walks in front of Percy, "And as your family we can't let you risk your life for us" She says softly.

Percy hugs Nessie softly then releases her. He looks around at us all, face softening considerably. Edward sighs happily. "Ok I won't go alone, but you guys need weapons. I know you're strong but strength won't do you much good against them."

"No problems there," Esme says rushing out of the room and returns moments later. Her arms are full of bronze weapons of every kind.

Percy's eyes are wider than saucers, "Esme how-?"

Esme giggles, "Well apparently were monster enough to buy stuff on MONSTERS "R" US."

"Ok then everyone grab a weapon, I'm going to go out first. Do not fight me on this, they'll know something's up if we all charge out there. Now after I wipe out a quarter of the monsters, you guys come out and join me for a surprise attack. Nessie you trail behind the others, and me collecting the dust. Throw it into the river." Renesmee nods. "Bella and Jake you two are in charge of the West battlement. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie the East. Alice and Jasper got the North. The south goes to Emmett and Edward. I'll take the giant. The fastest way to defeat a monster is take off the head or straight through the heart. For the hydra, leave the heads alone, crush the body. Any questions?" No response. "Ok moving out."

Percy leaps from the window; through the air he pulls a bronze sword from his pocket. He immediately falls upon a group of dracnae, slashing through them all with a small flick of his arm. He jumps into the midst of a pack of hellhounds, those die just as quickly as the snake woman. Percy moves from group to group taking out the large clusters and ignoring the wandering monsters. He goes faster and faster, becoming more swift in each attack. Rain begins to pour down in buckets, the water falls at an angle towards Percy. Rain circles him, becoming a hurricane, 29 monsters around him fly into the swirling mass. Gold dust shoots out, spinning in the wind.

Shards of ice, at varying sizes appear from the ground and downward from the sky. The ice impales a monster before soaring through the air towards another victim. A large wave rises slowly from the bank of the river; it grows and expands until it's the size of tsunami. It suddenly with a terrible rumble it falls.

The water crashes over the screaming monsters, pounding itself repeatedly atop them. The monsters screams of anguish end, now they are nothing but floating dust. The golden dust laden river sweeps back into its empty basin and continues on its way.

"Where's Percy?" Someone behind me screams. Percy? Oh my gods he was in the cyclone but the cyclone was sucked into the river along with everything else. We all begin to scream Percy's name from behind our glass wall of the house.

"Calm down guys I'm right here," Percy's voice sounded. Coming down through the rain clouds, above the battlefield, Percy came. Light radiated off of him, so strong that I had to squint my eyes just to see his face. Green light shown from within Percy's eyes and he was flying! No floating… wait no he was standing. Beneath Percy's feet, there was a line of blue so thin that it was almost invisible.

"He must of drawn water from the air to create a sort-of platform and then willed it to move as he wished." Carlisle speculated next to me. He was in awe like the rest of us but his scientist was breaking through.

Percy was nearly here, "Hold on guys, I'll be there in a few I just got to take care of that little guy over there." He notched a thumb to the north portion of the field were the giant stood wrapped in chains of ice. This was the first time I noticed him. We all began to move from our places to finish off the giant, but Percy waved us down. "Don't worry I got it." We didn't fight him, now that we actually saw Percy in action; none of us underestimated his power.

He… I'm going to call it water traveled to the giant. With a snap of his fingers, Percy releases the monster from his chains. The giant rolls his shoulders and glares up at Percy, fear evident in his eyes. "Hello Perseus, glad to finally meet you, but I'm afraid I have somewhere I need to be." The giant smiles and begins to back away towards the forest.

Percy smiles and with a thrust of his hand the giant freezes in place. Horror glazes over his features. With a twitch of a finger, the giant is lifted into the air and levitated towards the hovering Percy. "Tut, tut. Polybote I thought you would of tried harder than that." Polybote eyes flash towards Percy's hands. "What this? Amazing isn't it, there's water in just about everything, air, dirt…blood and I can control it do anything I want it to. For example…" The Giant screams in anguish, his legs and arms pulling themselves slowly away from his body. "Now you've threatened my family and your going to pay, but before that happens, any last words?"

Polybote face had lost it's green tinge and now was chalk white. He stared in wonder filled fear at the radiant figure above him. The man who was supposed to be a mere demigod but had surpassed a god in power. "What are you?"

Percy smiles and thrusts out his fist, the giant breaks apart into small clumps of seaweed, a salty breeze sweeps past blowing the kelp away on the wind. The breeze blows Percy's hair around his shining face and he's slowly lowered to the ground. The glow dims and his eyes return to their normal sea green. "I'm… a Cullen."

\/

/\

**Unknown POV**

Across the river, encased in the safety of the trees, a cloaked figure stands. Eyes follow the pathway of destruction created by the dark haired man. His green eyes intrigued the cloaked man.

Demitri continued to watch as Percy eliminated countless monsters in a matter of seconds. Monsters who shouldn't even of existed, then again he shouldn't exist either. If these creatures of ancient myths were real, not long forgotten beliefs then… what else could be stirring in this world?

And this man with the strange green eyes, what was he? Demitri pondered the giant's last question? The giant who was the most unbelievable thing he had ever witnessed (even compared to the dragon) was dumbstruck by this green-eyed creature. What was this new creature that the Cullen's have found and thought as their own? They must know with their mind reader and prophecy speaker.

But the answer of what this Percy was never presented itself to Demitri. He was sure of one thing for certain though. A devilish smile spread across Demitri's cloaked covered face and he turns to leave his safety, to report the news to him master. The Volturi will acquire this Perseus Jackson and no one will stand in their way.

**Submit Oc's by Jan. 1**

**Song by: Nickelback**

**Questions: **Q)** Where were the Cullen's during the fight?**

**Percy tricked them into letting him go by saying they could fight. But Percy killed all the monsters before the Cullens could help.**

**Q) Why is Percy glowing?**

**A) When Percy uses his powers, his eyes change to green and he begins to glow like a god.**

Q**) How did Percy destroy Polybote?**

A**) Percy can control all things with water in it, soil, earth, people, creatures. Water makes up organisms, so all Percy had to do was harness it. He willed Polybote to break apart and since Polybote is the giant of the sea he turned into seaweed.**

**Any other questions, comments or reviews in general will be gladly excepted on the review page or by message.**

**Review+Review+Review**

**\/**


	8. 8: Send Me On My Way: Bella

**Hi everyone. Sorry for taking so long but something dreadful is happening. I'm submitting faster than writing! What this means is that I'm running out of chapters already written so I have nothing to type. This along with the loads of homework is the reason I'll only be submitting a chapter a week instead of two. Sorry everyone! (P.S. Annebeth stays as Percy's true love.) Schoolwork sucks and I'm not at fault. Thanks so much for the AMZING REVIEWS! They helped so much, without you guys I would of stopped long ago and you're the reason I'm on my laptop typing this chapter now. Please enjoy this is for you! **

_**Send Me On My Way: Bella**_

That was amazing! Percy destroyed all those monsters on his own and a giant too. Percy runs over to us and Esme is the first one to embrace him in a tight squeeze, I quickly ran for the next. Stepping back from the embrace I smile up at Percy and step out of the way to make room for Alice's jumping form. She collides into Percy's back and decides that this would be prime position for the hug. Emmett laughs loudly and pulls Alice of his back and Emmett proceeds to lift Perc up in a bear hug. The reception continued this way until only Jake was left and he just stood there awquardly, Percy noticed this and walked over to confront the shape shifter.

"What no hug from the big bad wolf?" This brought a smile to Jakes face but no other noticeable response. "Well then how about a manly hand shake and be done with it."

This Jake did with a laugh, "Your alright kid." He pats Percy's shoulder and they turn to the rest of us. Percy opens his mouth to say something but a blinding light and crack silences him. Standing I front of us was a 15 foot tall man. Crap another giant, wait no this one was shorter and he had no dragon legs, but he radiated the same power if not more than the giant had. He was wearing sweeping robes of blue and green that had embroidered tropical fish that seemed to move throughout the folds of fabric. And his eyes were green, vivid green, Percy's green. Percy's father Poseidon, god of the seas.

Percy knelt before his father and we all quickly followed suit. The god stared down at us in fascination for a few tenuous moments. I began to have the strange sensation that I was melting underneath the stare. This feeling swiftly left as I heard Poseidon say, "Rise my child." After a pause, "…and you as well Cullens." We all followed the instructions as if we were children being called their principle's office. We were but frightened unremarkable infants compared to this timeless god.

Poseidon turns his gaze to Percy, "Son you've done well, Olympus is in your debt once more for eliminating the rising threat of Polybote along with the army of monsters. The gods will always remember you as the Hero of Olympus as shall everyone else. Your friends at camp will never forget you…" This was not heading anywhere good. "Son… I'm afraid though, you can never return to our world."

"What?" Percy screams out, his eyes wide, disbelieving, full of terrified sadness. "But father I must return the prophecy, my friends… Annebeth!

"I'm sorry son but you are no longer in the realm of the gods. We do not rule here. This was never supposed to happen, it changes everything, you came to this world by mere accident. The fates sent you here for a reason, this is last you'll see of me and everyone else you know." The gods face was so sorrowful as we watched his favorite son grieve over his substantial losses, but then a small smile spread over his face. "Of coarse were not sending you here alone, Aphrodite is responsible for this, not I but I did help a bit." In another flash of light a blond girl lay unconcience on a bed of gray flowers that hadn't been there previously.

Percy gasped, "Annebeth" He stood there, frozen disbelief quickly turning into a radiating happiness I'd never seen on another's face.

Poseidon smiled happily down at his son, "The transformation began a day ago, I asked a old friend of mine to do it and with the help of Angerona (A/N goddess of relieving pain) she won't feel a thing. I hope you don't mind, I thought it would be creepy for the two of you if Annebeth remained human." He gave Edward and me a humorous, knowing smile. Edward harrumphed.

Percy ran to Annebeth, he softly moved a lock of hair off her face; he smiled and gently picked her up. He turns to face Poseiden, "Father I will miss you, thank you for all you have done."

"Of coarse son, a couple more things before I bid you all adew. The empathy link you acquired with a sautar along with yours and Annebeth's demigod scent has been removed. This will stop any attacks and keep your new life hidden. Percy remember…" Sadness had returned to the god's face and a glow began to grow around him. "The gods aren't abandoning you, were giving you an opportunity for a new start… the next chapter in both of your lives. Be good to these people." He stares at us with rekindled fascination and hope then returns his gaze back onto his son. "They are good and they need you more than they know. A force is rising against the Cullens and without you they're all doomed." And in a flash of light the god of seas is gone.

**Dun, dun, duuuuunn. What will happen next? Well since it took so long for me to update here's another chapter. 8D**

_**Percy **_

"Doomed?"

"What could threaten us?"

Gasp, "The Volturi!"

"What did we do?"

"Nothing, they must want something!"

"Why now, what changed?"

"Percy came."

"Oh my gods they want Percy!"  
>"Demitri saw the whole thing."<p>

"Edward! Why didn't you say anything!"

"We were a little busy Alice, if you weren't aware of the god in our front yard."

We were all sitting back up on the second story in Carlisle's study. I was processing the conversation around me in the back of my mind but my attention was mostly centered on Annebeth lying on the table in the middle of the room. I get to keep her forever and nothing would take her away from me. No quest, titan, monster, or deranged goddess will ever separate us again. And it was this thought that brought my focus off the blond beauty and onto the discussion at hand on the Volturi.

"I wonder what kind of crime we did this time?" Emmett asked sarcastically, wiping mud off his shoes with a knife, looking quite intimidating.

"They'll probably create a coven member limit or something similar, where excess members are admitted to the guard." Carlisle stated logically from his spot at the large oak desk. (A/D this was my origional idea)

Edward spoke up, "What ever way they decide to do it, the Volturi will try. Based on Alice's vision Aro has a more than natural fascination with Percy." Alice had had received a scene of Demitri relaying the information to Aro moments ago.

"Well then we'll do the same thing as last time. Gather witnesses to prove our innocence, threaten to fight and watch the Volturi run away with their tails between their legs." Bella said wisely from her line of pacing.

"No," Alice's voice rings out, her face an emotionless mask and eyes glazed over. "The Volturi will come but this time their true reason will be perfectly clear, collect, destroy, conquer. Their numbers will be great, as will ours. All vampires from every country and province choose sides. None are left neutral, all shall fight. Good vs. Evil. Cullens vs. Volturi. We have 6 months then the world war will begin

**This was the shortest and most important chapter I've ever written. Quick recap, Percy cannot go back to camp (stop asking me to send him on quests), this is officially a Percabeth fanfic (yah, woo hoo!), there will be a ginormo battle with every vampire in the world in it (this is were the Oc's come in obviously), and school sucks so the next update might come on the weekend (key word: MAYBE). Song by: Rusted Root. Also if you don't review I have no reason to continue spend hours a day to type and submit a story that no one reads. That's what authors think when no one reviews. I know you readers are out there so if you just send a review, ****"I'm here." ****I'll know that people are actually reading. Thanks to all of you guys who are following the story/me and for adding it to favorites, I love each and everyone of you. PS : you know you love my pointy arrow 8D**

**REVIEWREVIEWvREVIEW**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**

V


	9. 9: One Day: Percy

_Sorry guys for the long wait, I had to make serious changes to the plot because Annebeth came a bit earlier than scheduled. Yada yada, school makes everything difficult and I'm sorry to say it affects writing more than you think. If it weren't for the holiday yesterday, this chapter would still be in the paper process. Quick announcement I'm trying something new, a __**question at the end of every chapter**__ for fun! Check it out! Thanks for the reviews, love you all! __**Just hit 100**__! If there is __**something I can do to make reviewing easier or more exciting for you people, please tell me!**_

_**One Day: Percy**_

**1 ****Day Later**

**DATE: 7/9**

**TIME: 04:14:06**

**ATTACK: 161 days**

One day since I learned that I would never again see my family or friends again.

One day had passed since it became official that I had become a Cullen.

One day had passed since the love of my life returned.

One day left till we can be together forever.

One day since I'd learned the Volturi were coming.

One half of a year till they will try to take me away.

One week only, to recruit for battle.

One world to search for allies.

One hour till they depart.

Leaving _o__ne_ member behind.

The Cullens were ready to go. Maps were drawn, supplies packed, regions assigned to everyone… except me. I would have the "most important job" out all the others. That's the way Carlisle put it anyways. I know they're just trying to keep out-of-control-newborn-sea-boy out of the way by giving me the most easiest, horrid, degrading, job of all. I would be the hostess.

Dozens of mature vampires from across the world would be landing at the Cullen house in Yosemite National Park over the next week and my job is to entertain them all. You want a towel? Here are three. Grizzly? No prob, I'll fetch it for you. Would you like two sugars or three? I would be honored to give you a foot massage.

I would be slave-Percy for a bunch of vamps from every country around the world! Seven Continents, over a dozen different languages I would have to learn in a day! Of coarse Rosetta Stone on hyper drive would accomplish the task nicely, it's still a pain! Enough about me and my fail of a life, the plan goes like this…

7 continents, 5 teams, 2 Cullens on each team. Every group spreads out, a team at a famous landmark dispersed about the globe. Jake and Em at the Gateway Arch in St. Louis, Mo. (A/N Yes I am from St. Louis, love the Cardinals and now live California near Yosemite. My story I get to personalize! 8D). Esme and Carlisle, Big Ben in London, England. Bella and Edward, Cristo Redenter in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil.

Rosalie and Renesmee, The Pyramids of Gyza in Egypt. Alice and Jasper, Taj Mahal in India. At exactly 12 o'clock tomorrow, a new member of the Irish coven, Wesley will send a message to every vampire in existence.

Wesley has the strange gift of projecting his thoughts. The power doesn't hold any control over the receiver it's more like a voicemail inside your head. "Hey, the Volturi are evil, call me back." The message will explain our predicament and tell every vamp to go to one of the nearest monuments mentioned before. There the team will hopefully convince them to choose Team Cullen and to come back here for round up. Oops, time to say goodbye.

"Times up! You've all got planes to catch!" I yell loudly across the empty entryway. The room is instantly full with travel clad Cullens and stuffed suitcases. The baggage seemed to concentrate towards the center of the room were Alice stood, cloaked in several layers of scarves and giant shades. "Tornado season in India, huh?" I ask tugging playfully at one hot pink diamond encrusted scarf hanging off her hip.

Alice sticks her short nose into the air and like the snooty piece of work she is on occasion sniffs, "I wouldn't expect you or any other male in this house to understand fashion. This-" She indicates the pile of fabrics wrapped around her body. "-is only the biggest thing since slitted bubble skirts. Where have you been in the past year, at the bottom of the ocean?" She whips around to hiss something to Rosalie. The only words I caught were men, heels, no sense, and lunatics.

I looked over to my left, Em and Ed were staring at Alice's back in a dumbfounded state that I must of also been in too because Belle walked over to smack each of them off. That woke me up enough to say goodbye to everyone and see them out the door. I watched their forms disappearing through the foliage and began my way back up to the study. A knock stopped my procession and I found my self again in the entryway standing at the door. Alice had returned, the reason beyond me.

"Hello Alice, what brings you-" I asked confusedly before her hand on my mouth silences my question. Though the death stare she was giving my would of done the trick.

"If you wear the same outfit twice I will know and you will regret it." She whispers in a deathly quiet tone. And before I know it, I see her back retreating into the forest.

"Is that is?" I scream, so confused by the past scene. She turns and with a smile blows me a kiss and disappears after the others. I shake my head and return to the stairs. Oh Alice can't live with you, can't live without you. And with that I take her words to heart and change my clothes.

**8 HOURS LATER**

**DATE: 7/10**

**TIME: 13:02:34**

**ATTACK: 160 days**

I lurched out of my relaxed position on the couch in the study, by the sound of tires traveling off road a couple miles away. The Denali's are early, wait no… crap! I'm late, I give one last look at the still blond lying on the table that I had occupied days before. Annebeth's hair splayed across the table, radiated light in the dark lightless room. An overwhelming wave of protectiveness overcame my body and it took everything in my power to not take hold of her and never let go. I'd never felt anything like it before, the urge to give up everything for this one person. But this wasn't any person, it was Annebeth, my wise girl. Soon we'll be together forever, one day left and forever will be ours and it will never end. I wouldn't let it. And with that thought in the forefront of my mind I turned from the sleeping beauty and proceeded downstairs for my first test.

!*?*?*?*?*?*?*!

At the door I straighten my indigo dress shirt and smooth out the wrinkles from my tan slacks, I knew that if there was one thread out of place Alice would personally debowel me. A Honda helix glides to a stop, feet from the door and three blonds and two black haired people step out. I rack my brain for the names and finally come to Kate, Tanya, Garrett, Eleazar and Carmen. The vampires make their way expertly over the pebbled drive to the front door and after a short pause, a soft knock reverberates from the door. After a deep measuring breath on my part I slowly open the door open as wide as my welcoming smile. Their reactions however aren't what I was expecting. Garrett grips my hand welcoming and enters the home without any prodding and finds his way to the couch. This I was expecting. The other four vampires stand frozen varying expressions of interest on their faces.

Rosalie had warned me that "people like us with allot of good looks get allot of good attention." After a questioning look Emmett had said that "if you got it flaunt it". Only now did I fully appreciate the awquardness of these kinds of situations.

I understood the reactions of Kate, Tanya and Carmen but Eleazar's stare confused me. Wasn't his mate Carmen? Is he-no that's not it, vampire relationships are concrete and Carmen would of found out if her mate was gay. Then why was he staring at me… oh, wow I'm stupid. Eleazar's gift is to know other people's gifts, he must know mine then.

Time to break the awquard moment, I clear my voice loudly, "We'll be more comfortable inside." I usher them all inside, the women walk towards the living room were Garrett is still waiting on the couch. Eleazar turns to follow but then turns towards me again, he opens his mouth as if to ask a question. I lift a hand to cut him off, "I'll answer all your questions in due time but now we have much to discuss." He nods and follows his mate to the white love seat across from the couch.

I enter the room and travel to the crème armchair in front of the window to use as my place of Nar oration. I settle in and begin the very long prepared monologue starting with, "Hello my name is Percy" and ending with, "We have six months then the war will begin." I stated the basics of my abilities and the future seen by Alice. Based on the shocked hardened looks on the Denali's faces I thought it went quite well. They had enough anger and rebellion in their eyes for me to be satisfied with my work and confident in their decision for Team Cullen.

"Well we sided with the Cullen's last time and we'll do it again. Especially if it means the downfall of the Volturi." Kate declared loudly, earning her a peck on the cheek from Garrett and approving looks from the others.

"Great we would never of asked you to fight but as you heard there's really no choice." I told them, for the first time my attention lands on Tanya who I was surprised to see was sitting on the edge of my chair, staring at me with a glazed expression. I'd seen enough nymph-crazed satyrs to know when a person was making goo-goo eyes.

"Uh hey Tanya… watcha doin?" I asked her awquardly, edging slowly towards the end of the arm chair.

With a large dramatic sigh, Tanya wraps her arms around my neck and swings her body to a sitting position on my lap. I was too shocked to do anything other than stare in uncomfortable surprise at the vampire that was currently on my legs. She flutters her long eyelashes and leans in till her gold eyes are the only things in my line of vision. "So Percy is there a Mrs. Cullen?" Tanya purrs, tapping my nose playfully with finger.

Me being the stupid arse I am gulp back venom nervously and say, "Yah there's five Mrs. Cullens isn't there?"

Tanya throws her head back in a high girlish squeal that resembled the furies so much I flinched inwardly. Tanya returns her golden stare back to my green and says, "You're a clever little monster aren't you." Her fingers walk up and down my chest before flicking lightly my chin. This was not going anywhere good, she leans in closer, and I become even more uncomfortable if that was possible. She purrs, "What I meant was: is the ship already docked, the knot tied, the broom jumped or in other words… are you single?"

I break from my trance and Tanya's strong grip on my neck. I lightly push her off my thighs and jerk upward to my feet. I gave Tanya the most tender, fatherly expression I could which was hard to muster through the layers of disgust brought on by her pick-up lines. " Sorry Tanya, but I actually do have someone. Her name's Annebeth." I told her softly rubbing her right arm aquardly, not sure what else to do in that type of situation.

Tanya seemed angry, like I had done her an unforgiveable wrong, like I was her property and unjustifiably stolen away from her. " And were is this Annie Bell, the trailer park? Is she hiding? If she wants to be apart of the family, I need to meet her. Come on we have a right to see you girlfriend." Tanya sneered, hands on hips, leer on mouth. This was the biggest emotional change I had ever seen, if it weren't for the factor of being a vampire, my first guess would be PMS.

Knowing that a hormonal vampire was not to be tampered with without help, I looked over Tanya's shoulder for help. This only frightened me more because the other Denali's seemed to be in as much shock as I was currently in, they had obviously never seen Tanya act this way either. On my own, I open my mouth warily to give my reply when I notice a dark shadow on her right cheek.

My head snaps towards the windows, the sun was making a fast descent to night. It's time.

My hearing reflexively focuses on the point a floor above, the sound of a heart stuttering to a complete stop reaches my ears, then silence. With a quick, "Excuse me," I sprint up the stairs faster than I ever ran before. I burst through the doors of the study with an almighty crack of splintered wood. My eyes emiedietly flash to the girl sitting on the table, she looks around warily.

My breath catches in my chest, her head turns in a blur to face me. Our eyes meet, red to green. Her voice rings out in confusion, "Percy?"

**6 HOURS LATER**

**DATE: 7/10**

**TIME: 19:51:38**

**ATTACK: 160 days**

_Excitement! Song by: Matisyahu. Review, Review, Review. __**If there is something I can do to make reviewing more exciting or easier please tell me, I love ideas!**__ None are bad, none. Please review it Here's the question of the chapter. I will post the best response on next chapter._

_**Which do you prefer Pepsi or Cocacola & Diet or Regular?**_


	10. 10: Wherever You Will Go: Percy

Hey everyone sorry it took so long, I promise to never let it happen again. I Had the worst writer's block imaginable and couldn't get over it. Hears the outcome of the soda voting:

regular coke - theyellowone

regular pepsi - storylover3

regular coke -PJO rulz

regular pepsi - Tasolae

regular coke - myth freak

regular pepsi -plooly233

regular coke - Ace

Thanks for everyone who participated but I was disappointed that **no one shared** **mine and Percy's obsession with Diet Coke. **Oh well enjoy or not…your choice. **Next question at bottom. **

**V**

**Wherever You Will Go: Percy**

**9 DAYS LATER**

**DATE: 7/19**

**TIME: 013:13:11**

**ATTACK: 151 **

A sheet of scarlet fabric makes it's way slowly into the sky. A gold eye in a sea of red stares down at the vampires gathered beneath it. The fiery flag makes an abrupt halt at tip of the 30 foot bronze pole; ripple majestically, a symbol of the rebellion, a new world.

I look over at the beautiful girl feet from me. Her golden hair spirals in the wind, wafting her unique paper and cinnamon scent towards me. I wind my arms around her waist and lay my head on her shoulder swaying slightly.

"You did a great job Wise Girl." I say, "The new symbol of rebellion."

Annebeth sighs in contentment, eyes still transfixed upon her masterpiece, flying with the breeze. "It is nice, huh?" Annebeth says, "I wish I had more time to work on it though. I could have added more eyes and bigger-a lot bigger with…" I interrupt her processing with a small chuckle. She spins from my hold and faces me, her grey eyes annoyed and angry.

"And what's so funny?" She snaps at me. I'd obviously hit a nerve.

I quickly try to make amends, "Nothing's funny, your just being so Annebeth right now. I think it's funny your trying to fix something that has nothing wrong with it. Your flag is amazing, perfect even." This seems to mellow her out.

"Oh," she says, biting her lip in embarrassment. I laugh and cup her cheek in my hand, pulling her in for a kiss. Annebeth pulls away, I pout giving her my best puppy dog eyes, wanting the kiss to last a bit longer. This doesn't seem to sway her, she shakes her head but a small-amused smile spreads softly on her face. She taps my chest six times and then gives me an exasperated look, '_not this again'. _

Crap the fan club is back. Annebeth and I have a silent discussion, using our expressions and eyes for meaning.

My eyes widen in fear, _'what do we do?'_

A determined look crosses her face, _'Let me at them, they need to learn a lesson-trying to steal my boyfriend!'_

I give her my stern face, _'Oh no you don't, we can't afford any enemies.'_

She looks resigned, and then looks up at me expectantly, _'so what are you going to do about it?'_

I shrug and roll my eyes, _'I don't know- continue ignoring them I guess, but that's difficult when they jump out of no where and corner me in the woods.'_

Annebeth has her far-off expression in place and then her face lights up_, 'I've got an idea!'_ She grabs my hand and yanks me around. I now can see the 6 women sitting near the shore of the river there's Tanya Denali, Grace Grey (from France), Allison Lynch (Germany), Hope Brendan (Australia), Estel Sentempla (Greece), Kaye Silver (Canada). Annebeth pulls me in the opposite direction; we weave through Eleazar's power session with Kate Denali, Roman Blackwood (Rome), and Griffin Knight (California). Eleazar yells after us, "Hey Annebeth, do you and Percy want to join?"

"Sorry Eleazar, we're busy. I think we've found a solution to Percy's little problem." Annebeth replies, over her shoulder as we speed away.

Eleazar laughs and waves, "In Bocca al Lupo!" Translated from the Italian, 'into the wolves mouth', which mean good luck. For your information, Rosetta Stone does indeed work.

Annebeth and I are stopped again by Jasper in the field surrounded by a couple dozen fairly new vampires, the oldest being 25. "Hey Perc can you help show everyone the offensive technique we were practicing the other day?"

Annebeth gives me a small nod of approval, though she looks a bit cautious. I give her a small peck on the cheek and jog towards the spot opposite of Jasper. I stand in a red painted ring and await the first offensive move from Jasper. He leaps from the ground towards me, running in a hunters crouch. I can tell by the snarl on his lips that he wasn't going to make this a easy match like last time, I need a change of plans. He's about to crash into me and I swiftly kick him in the groin, as a refex he bends his head over the wounded area were his face makes hard contact with my knee. I then jump into the air and spin around to kick Jasper sky born and into the crowd of wide-eyed new borns. "Hey Jasper, that was fun we should do it again some time!" I yell in the general direction of his flailing body. "That is if you aren't to chicken to mess with this!" I flex and pose like an old Greek Olympic statue. Annebeth laughs and tugs me away.

"Come on, remember we're on a mission." Annebeth says and leads me by the arm back towards the house. Jose, a Mexican nomad who is Jasper's right hand man, blocks our way. They were both apart of a newborn army, though they never met before we declared war; the two are thick as thieves.

"So what kind of mission are you guys on? Anything I can help with?" Jose asks, sounding curious and sincere in his offer to help.

"Wow Jose, thanks man we would-" My reply is caught short by a stab in the gut, courtesy of Annebeth's elbow. "Ouch what was that for!"

I massage my stomach with the palm of my hand, groaning slightly. Annebeth rolls her eyes and turns her attention back towards Jose who looks annoyingly mirthful at my pain. "Jose, I'm sorry but your not needed in the plan at this point in the process. We'll stay in touch." She says with quick business like precision and yanks me away from a dumbstruck Jose.

I'd never seen Annebeth act like this before, so determined and excited. She was literally bouncing while knocking people out of her way as we made a beeline towards the house. This was all because of the club, who knew jealousy was what really got Annebeth going. You probably want an explanation through all the crazy things that happened over the time gap. After Wesley's message was delivered, a thick stream of vampires from across the globe accumulated here at the Cullen house. Around 230 in all, not including the 17 werewolves from LaPush and vampire children like Renesmee from South America. Half of the wolves had silver in their fur, symbolizing age and respect in their grouping. Sam the leader of the pack gladly relinquished his power to Jacob on arrival, claiming he had his time and was no longer in his prime to lead.

The vampire-human children or half bloods (8D) had 5 in all including Nessie, Serena, Maysun, Jennifer, and Nahuel. All theses varieties of mythical creatures and what not are contained within a 3-mile perimeter of the Cullen home. The only problems we face are the close proximities, blood lust, and crazed cougars. Not the cat kind-the lonely female vampire type who seem to be obsessed with a newborn boy that was me. The first of them being Tanya, then Grace Grey and Allison Lynch, Hope Brenda, Nina from England, and so on until a group had formed, the Pj's.

The club consisted of 17, their leader Tanya assigns a shift to each member, every hour or so I'm tailed by a varying amount of girls everywhere I go. Two days ago I even swam to the bottom of the river for some much needed privacy, only to find Lindsey and Kaye waving beside to a giant salmon. It was definitely getting out of hand, Annebeth wasn't aloud to leave my side out of fear she'd be knocked off the top of the club's hit list. Her and I had created a synchronized technique, if either of us saw any Pj's we would tap the other how many stalkers there were. Like today Annebeth saw six and so tapped my chest six times. Now Annebeth has a plan, I pray to the gods it works.

We finally made it to the house after skirting past a few Pj's and an Emmett sized boulder thrown in our direction by seething Jasper. "So who are we looking for?" I ask Annebeth as we enter the compacted house.

"Alice, Rosalie, Esme, Bella-" Annebeth says counting off each name with a pointed finger. "Nessie… um Edward too and… Carlisle… Jasper we need him… Emmett would be good to have in case things get out of hand… oh and the wolves are involved too so Jake should be here. I think that's everyone I'll need." I stare at her dumbfounded. She looks confused at my expression. "What, why are you looking at me like I'm crazy?" Annebeth asks self-consciously.

"You couldn't of said, 'I need the whole Cullen family'?" I ask her incredulously.

"Oh yah." She says looking confused. I smile and wrap a comforting arm around her shoulder in a quick squeeze and then I lead her (for a change) to the den were Wesley sits. Him and his mate, Lindsey are watching a show I don't recognize with an American nomad named Drake.

"Hey guys how's it going?" I ask behind the couch, were the three sit.

Drake twists his torso to face me, "Nothing much man. These two found a cool show and we've just been checking it out. What up with the two of you?"

"We actually need to borrow Wesley or his gift anyways." Wesley pushes off the couch and he faces us smiling pleasantly down at the two of us. His giant form casts a long shadow across the room.

Lindsey's small red bob pops from the couch as well. Her red eyes stare at us warily and then she pulls Wesley's large blond head down to her petite height. She whispers something in furious Irish that I can't discern. Wesley nods and straightens himself, in his booming Irish accent, "Awe Percy, Ima terribly sorry but yous see m'darlin doesn't take kindly to ya on account of the way you's of been treatin them young lasses who have a taken a fancie to yah, so soory Percy." Wesley rings his hands in discomfort and turns away aquardly back to the couch.

"Well that was weird." I say to Annebeth as we make our way back outside. "I guess we'll have to do it the old fashioned way." I spread my feet apart, puff out my chest and yell at my highest vocal capacity, "**CULLENS FALL IN!**" In a blink of an eye they're all gathered in a loose circle around Annebeth and I. They all look wary and confused except for a bouncing Alice and resigned Edward. "Great now Annebeth has a plan concerning my little problem with the Pj's. We'll discuss in the tactics room." I say retreating back inside the confines of the house.

The tactics room is one of the largest spaces in the house. A long oak polished table runs through the middle with chairs and moniters surrounding it. Maps and file cabinets surround the walls and a smart board is placed at every five-foot interval. Everyone takes a seat along the side and Annebeth stands at a podium directly in front.

"Now as you all very well know, Percy has been having some trouble with his fan club or the Pj's" Annebeth begins, commanding everyone's attention. "We've tried intervention, ignorance, and injury…there's been no affect. But what haven't we tried?"

"Make over's?" Rosalie asks bored.

"Distractions" Alice says excitedly, staring at Annebeth with rapt attention.

Annebeth nods her head in approval, "Exactly a distraction from Percy with something else. They all think Percy's their mate, so we'll just have to tell them they're wrong and show them who actually is. Ladies it's match making time." Alice squeals and falls to the floor.

Song by: The Calling

**This weeks question is ****favorite book characte****r and why?**

**Leave your answer in the review please and I will post the results and reasons why. And remember before we part ways and never see the others face till the next chapter...**

**REVIEW ****v ****REVIEW**

** v**

**v**

**v**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEW**

**v**

** v**

**REVIEW**

** v **

**v **

** v**

**REVIEW**

**v**

** v **

**REVIEW**

** v**

** v**

**\ /**

** \ /**

**\ /**

**Face it u can't hide from the ****REVIEW**

**JUST DO IT**


	11. 11: The Love In Your Eyes: Annebeth

Sorry it took so long I had winter camp and had to read Great Expectations, it was good though I was just sorry I made you guys wait. Ok so **I'm having a new pole that I'm sure you'll all love, it is:** **Which other PJO characters would you want to be in the story. **Fun right! To vote please go on my author page and vote at the pull. Here's some of the answers to the question of who's your favorite book character. Please enjoy or not, your choice. (Disclaimer: I own neither the PJO series nor the Twilight, therefore I am not Rick Riordan or Stephanie Myers)

Hayley TT Showbiz -Well my 3 fav books in all of time is the hunger games, Percy Jackson series and the best book in the entire world... Thirteen Reasons Why!

So my fav character is: Clay from thirteen reasons why BUT if you're talking about in your story then Alice and Carlisle ( hate Annebeth sorry, not in your story just in general she seems so bratty and Mary sue ish in rockk roirdans books ugh)

15dragondream- probably one of my fav characters of all time would be Katniss from the hunger games because she's strong, independete, caring and a bunch of other really cool things!

PJO rulz- My favorite book character is Percy because I love everything about him.

Tasolae-my favorite book charictor is Percy becouse he is just like by idiot brother… same name to only his isn't short for enything

LK- Favorite character would be Valek in the Poison Study series. He's not a corny, constantly reused, teenage heart-throb love interest, which I think is great.

**The Love In Your Eyes:**** Annebeth**

**1 day later**

**Date: 7/20**

**Time: 12:29:01**

**ATTACK****: 150**

* * *

><p><em>Flashback:<em>

_Silence, silence for hours, not a single noise reached my ears. It reminded me of the bubble Percy had placed me in to escape the Sirens but I could feel then and now there was nothing, no pain. I was grateful for this, an escape from the heartache that Percy had left when he disappeared, the pain was so large it made me want rip my heart out and never love again. Life without Percy was meaningless and I will never give up looking for him, as long as I- no forever I will, even in the underworld I will always love Percy. But how could I find him when I couldn't even move. Let me move! All of a sudden, the numbness is seeping out I can move my toes and slowly my fingers as well. I am rapidly regaining control of my body. A surge of power rushes down my still form, I need to sit up. Wow, as soon as I wanted to sit, there I was sitting on the metal table beneath me. That flash of movement shouldn't have been possible how did I do that? What happened to me? Where am I? I look around the room for any signs of danger, I could climb out the window or there has to be a door around here. I need to find Percy and getting kidnapped wasn't on my agenda. A loud crack sounds to the right of me, splintered wood flies everywhere. I look towards the noise. I gasp. There in the door way was Percy but it couldn't be. Percy's skin was never this pale and he was never this beautiful. "Percy?' my mouth asks without my consent. What's wrong with my voice? Stop being such an ADHD, your lost boyfriend of three years just walked in and your thinking about your voice! The man just stared at me, his green eyes blazed with such strong emotion that I leaned forward towards this man that might be my lost hero. He nodded his head slightly, never breaking eye contact, then a huge sparkling smile spreads over his face, Percy's smile. I threw myself into his waiting arms, I put everything I had into the kiss, the loss, the longing, the loneliness, the terror, and love-so much love that didn't know I possessed till this moment. I gripped him harder, my eyes prickled with tears that never came. We broke apart and I stared up into his sea green eyes, a connection inside of me snapped into place and electricity flowed between us. I had found my seaweed brain and I would never let him leave me again._

* * *

><p>"Annebeth…Earth to Annebeth… Annebeth!" A hand waves in front of my face and I'm brought out my flashback. Alice retracts her hand.<p>

"What-what did I miss?" I ask the room at large, I hadn't noticed it was nearly empty besides, Alice, Esme, Edward, and I.

Alice rolls her eyes. "Well nothing actually were still trying decide on the best coarse for Tanya. I'm all out of ideas, so is Edward and Esme, want to give it a go?" She passes over a scribbled crumpled paper that I'd grown accustomed to, on it a list of members of Percy's fan club and possible mates for each of them.

* * *

><p><em>Grace- Jose<em>

_Allison- Roman_

_Estel- Alister_

_Kaye- Griffin_

_Karandeep- Samson_

_Nina- Harry_

_Anya- Wim_

_Xuri- Quincy_

_Sharkie- Deryk_

_Masitsa- Ernie_

_Elena- Foka_

_Henna- Aadi_

_Dassah- Troy_

_Maisie- Peeta_

_Sharo- Sol_

_Alyah- Abel_

_Tanya- ?_

* * *

><p>"What about Wyatt?" I ask.<p>

Alice sighs, "No Tanya doesn't like shorties."

"Adam's tall, he could work."

"She hates dating blonds." Esme replies.

"Ok Ron is tall with black hair." I volunteer.

"He's not strong enough and Tanya likes them buff." Edward says.

"William has dark hair, he's 6'5, and can beat Emmett at arm wrestling. He's perfect right?" I ask exasperated.

Esme shakes her head and Alice says, "He doesn't have any gifts."

"What the heck is Tanya looking for then?" I scream.

"A tall, black haired guy with muscles and power, with a sense of humor and kind personality." Says Alice.

"So the dream guy?" I ask.

"Or Percy works too." She says. I sigh and throw the paper across the room into the waste bin.

"We'll think of something, you guys can get going on the pairings. Divide and conquer, when a P.J. is alone bring their match around you get to it." I say and rise from my chair and turn to leave.

"And where are you going?" Edward asks incredulously, staring from me to the crumpled list of mates and back again.

I laugh, "Sorry I'm more of a planner than a doer, if you need help, ask Rosalie she's better at relationships then I am. Besides I'm needed elsewhere, Eleazar thinks he figured out my gift." With that I swept out of the tactics room in search of Eleazar.

The house was oddly quiet, today is one of the rare sunny days here in Yosemite and all the vampires are outside training in fighting tactics and power expansion or some were just basking in the sunlight. Jasper and Percy are in charge of the fighting methods, with 10 others underneath them, each in charge of a different tactic, this allowed quick and efficient guidance for everyone.

Eleazar, Bella and Kate taught the development of gifts of all the talented vampires. Eleazar determined the power, Kate would then figure out how to best increase the gift and Bella would follow the plan into action. Anger, fear, jealousy, sadness, protectiveness or any other strong emotion of that kind would increase the power of the gift through practice and concentration. Eleazar became interested in my gift since we first met but has yet to discover it's proper use because I can see the future but I can't. What I mean is that I know what some ones about to do but in slow motion like a play back in a football game and nothing more. Another difference between Alice and my gift is that if I see something in my vision it always happens but only a few moments after I receive the images. Eleazar, Bella and Kate are overly excited at the prospect of discovering my gift and every day I'm tested by the three of them for more answers to their questions.

I searched the housetop to bottom for my missing trainers and found nothing, so I headed out side. The sun is blazing brightly high in the sky and vampires are spread out in sparkling masses in miles surrounding the Cullen Home with wolves and vampire children interwoven within them. My eyes emiedetly jump to Percy being circled by two of his trainees, Griffin and Roman. My vision dissolves and a gray image replaces it, _Griffin springs towards Percy's legs and Roman goes for the jugular. _I pull myself from the vision and watch in horror as Roman and Griffin crouch to spring. "No!" I scream and dash towards them. Stop, please stop!

It's too late, the vampires are already in action and I'm a mile away. The only thing I can do is watch in horror as the vampires close in on him. Everyone on the field turns to watch as Percy leaps from the ground and soars towards Griffin; they collide in mid air with many snarls and growls. They grapple until Percy thrusts downward launching Griffin towards the ground. Then Percy spins quickly and lands on the ground only to spring back into the air towards Roman who falters in his attack and allows Percy to knock him with a kick away into the woods. Loud cheers resonate all around and build as Percy turns and waves at everyone. His eyes are a blazing green like Greek fire and they emiedietly find me, still frozen in the yard. A worried grimace replaces his victorious smile and his eyes turn back to their calm emerald.

He rushes over, "Annebeth what's wrong are you hurt?" He does a hurried once over me and must not of found anything wrong because he holds my face, caressing it with his thumbs as he stairs into my eyes. His voice comes out serious and worried, "Annebeth what happened?" Percy repeats.

I can't answer the image of Percy about to be torn apart repeats itself over and over again both from my vision and reality. It was so close, so close to having Percy ripped away from me for good, I could see it. A second head start, a miscalculation, extra force, a wrong defensive crouch any one of these factors could of changed the out come of the fight and this amazing creature in front of me wouldn't be here and beyond my reach forever. I couldn't help the influx of emotions that invaded me and I pulled myself forward, melting into Percy's lips and locking my arms firmly around his neck. He freezes briefly, confused by my radical change in emotion but he quickly returns the kiss with fervor. After what seems like hours, I pull away still locked in his arms. "You will never do that to me again." I breathe out; he nods solemnly but then smiles cockily.

"Actually I think I should get in more fights if this is how you'll react each time." Percy waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

I laughed then glared at his smirking face, "Don't get any ideas." I warned.

"Too late!" Percy says, he smiles and picks me up in bridal style, ignoring my kicking tantrum. "So where were you heading before I rudely interrupted you with my training?" Percy asks I had resigned into his arms with my arms crossed like an angry toddler's. It actually wasn't that bad- being in Percy's arms.

"Eleazar thinks he knows my gift but I can't find him anywhere." I remembered.

Percy nods and looks around, his eye light up in recognition, "There he is with Bella and Tanya. "His face goes blank as he stares at a point a distance away.

Percy sprints forward and in his eagerness, forgets that he's still carrying me but like I said I didn't mind. As we approach the three I jump from Percy's hold, my cream floral summer dress floats around my thigh before returning to its proper place above my knee. Bella turns towards us with a warm smile so does Tanya but instead of smile she gives me a grimace and Percy a wave and wink. "Percy," Tanya gushes, "So great to see you again, I haven't seen you in ages we should catch up! How about tonight, I am totally available." She flutters her eyelashes and her voice morphs into a seductive purr.

"Unfortunately for you though, Percy isn't available," I hissed at Tanya, "As you very well know."

She glares at me, "Says who, you? Please I can get any guy I want and lucky for Percy-" She leans around me smirk at Percy. "I want him and guess what, your not even a threat or even a obstacle because I always get my way and your just a little girl who is nothing compared to me. Your a hideous little reject and will never be worth Percy."

I lean away, I open my mouth to yell back but I close it, she's right. What am I compared to Percy, nothing. I've done nothing special, I hadn't fought the Minotaur, beaten the Cyclops, saved a goddess, conquered the labyrinth, defeated Cronus, I never saved the world and never will but Percy had and was about to do it again. Tears stung my eyes as I stumble backwards, but they will not fall and neither will I. Percy grabs a hold of me against his chest, I bury my face into his shirt but the feeling of unworthiness still strongly rests on my still heart.

Percy's voice reverberates through his chest in anger, "Tanya stop right now, that is enough! You will never speak to Annebeth that way again, never say a single word to her or me. I do not love you or anyone else, give it up, I love Annebeth and only her. I will no longer be civil with you, you have crossed a line and now you will either get it through your head or leave." Silence answers the ominous statement of Percy; I turn to see Tanya frozen in surprise.

Her face is a mask of shock but it is slowly morphs to one of upmost fury. My eyes glaze over and a gray image replaces it, _Tanya turns to leave but then she springs towards my neck. _The vision ends and I see Tanya turning to leave through the forest, any moment she will attack. At the same point in the vision, Tanya spins and jumps towards me, but I'm ready. I grab her by her throat and stare into her terrified gold eyes. "Tanya leave now and don't' bother trying to come back because I'll know." I tap my temple knowingly and then drop the disgusting leech and she slowly backs away into the forest.

"This isn't over," she threatens before her face disappears behind the underbrush.

**(I thought about ending it here but decided to keep going for you)**

* * *

><p>"Annebeth that's amazing! How did you discover your gift?" Eleazar asks me as he stares intently at my face.<p>

I shrug, "I have no idea but at least I know what it is."

Bella asks, "And what is that?"

I smile at her, "Battle strategy, just like my mom." It made perfect sense my; mother is the goddess of battle strategy and I was great at it during my human life, now I can actually see someone attacking before they do.

"Amazing!" Eleazar said. "Simply amazing, do you have any idea what this means for the battle!We need to tell everyone- Percy do you mind, your lungs are stronger than mine."

Percy smiles and nods, "Anything for you Eleazar," He opens his mouth wide and in a repeat of yesterday, shouts, "Cullens meeting now!" Percy smiles at me, "That should work let's go meet them."

He grabs my hand and we run towards the tactics room with Eleazer and Bella following closely behind.

When we enter the tactics room, all the Cullens are sitting in their respective seats. I quickly tell them of my power which excites everyone except Emmett.

"Why would you want that? One of the funnest parts of fighting is the surprise!" Emmett complained like a child whose sweets were taken away.

Percy sighs and looks pointedly towards Rose who was sitting besides her husband, "Rosalie could you please."

"With pleasure," her manicured hands swings around and smacks Em behind the head.

Emmett jumps a bit and rubs his head tenderly, "Ouch babe what was that for?"

"For being an idiot, why would you not want something that could save lives?" Rosalie sighs.

"Oh, uh sorry." Most of our table rolled our eyes.

Alice's high voice rings through the room, "Annebeth this is so fantastic, we should play chess I bet now you can-" Her voice fades away and her eyes glaze over. She's having a vision, I wonder if I look that distant when I get my images. Edward groans and Alice's eyes refocus.

"You want to say it or shall I?" Edward asks Alice who has come to with a horrified expression clearly etched on her smooth face.

"I did it last time," Alice replies with an exsagerated sigh.

Edward returns her sigh and stands, "Has Tanya left?' he asks though by the way he asks it I know he already knows the answer.

Percy raps his arm around my shoulder, "Yes about 20 minutes ago."

Edward holds the bridge of his nose and closes his eyes, not even bothering to look at us he says, "She has gone to the Volturi and is going to lead them here…soon."

**NEW POLE (ends march 1)**

**Which PJO characters do you want to be in the story?**

Song by: Eddie Money

**This week's question:**

**Which power would you have?**

**/\**

**/\/\**

**/\/\/\**

**/\/\/\/\**

**/\/\/\/\/\**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/\/**

**\/\/\/**

**\/\/**

**\/**

**Review**

**(You know what to do)**

**Review**


	12. Somewhere Only We Know:Bella Annebeth

So unbelievably sorry for the wait, I am kicking myself right now. You guys have been sending me messages about it and I am so sorry. You guys don't understand how bad I feel for making you wait so long but life gets in the way. The weekly questions are ended now, maybe some other time I'll add it backs in but not enough people were participating so now it's gone. Again so sorry and here's the next chapter.

**Somewhere Only We Know:**** Bella**

No one reacts; we all appear frozen in time, trapped inside our own turmoil-cased heads. All my nightmares I had ever imagined and then some flash trough my head, our family in disrepair, Edward stripped from my side and executed at my feet, our entire lives set alight, my self in a dark hood kissing the feet of the Volturi. They're coming…and we are trapped.

"What are you people doing? Get up we have to move!" A loud voice orders. I can't tell whose it is or where it's coming from, but I don't care it doesn't matter. We're all dead anyways, none of the vampires we gathered are even remotely trained enough for an attack this soon. Someone shakes my shoulder. I look up; everyone is erect, standing around the room emotionless. I stand.

Percy begins to pace the room with slow, precise footing in front of the large table we're all surrounding. "We have no chance of fighting them at our current state. We have numbers yes, but most of the soldiers aren't equipped enough to handle even a small battle. We need more time." Percy states. None of us question it, it's the truth, and we'd all be dead if the Volturi were to attack now. "The only chance of our survival and any hope of wining the war is time, time to train and time to move. This can no longer be our base, the Volturi now know where it is, and we need to move out of the Cullen house." Carlisle shifts his feet uncomfortably and uncertain looks are exchanged around the room. Percy has stopped his pacing and now is staring intently at Annebeth from across the room. Her face is contemplative and you could almost see the gears turning in her head.

Annebeth rushes to Percy's side and he wraps his arm firmly around her shoulders. Her voice is tentative as she says, "We need a place large, able to be easily guarded, and very remote, somewhere that only you know of. " Nods and muttered assents ripple through the room and Annebeth continues. "I heared you talking about a island that could fit our needs, Isle Esme?"

"Yes, It's perfect!" Alice squeals, her face momentarily zoning out and then replaced by one of relief. "We need to move fast though, there's allot of building to do." Alice pushes Esme down roughly into a chair at the table and places several sketchbooks in front of her. "Esme we need housing for all our guests and-" Alice tosses dozens of color pallets and fabric splotches in font of the now frazzled looking Esme, "-and don't forget to make it look good."

'I'll help!" Annebeth says excitedly. "I have some design experience." She grabs a sketchpad and begins scribbling furiously a detailed outline of a large building with soaring rafters and a large oak doors. I am emiedietly impressed with her obvious skills and clearly so are Esme and Alice. The two of them lean over the blond mesmerized with the building being drawn before them.

"Wait so we're really going to the island?" I ask finally breaking from my daze. I loved the island of coarse but everything is moving so fast, that I'm beginning to feel light headed.

Jasper looks at me, humor in his eyes, "Looks that way. But between us, I'm glad it's not me who has to tell everyone else that we're relocating." Jaspers exits the room after another glance at his wife.

I look around the room that had emptied without my notice; leaving me, and Esme, Alice and Annebeth at the table designing the islands many needed renovations to accommodate all our guests.

Outside I hear Percy's voice, "Everyone gather round we have an announcement to make." I hasten to the front porch where my family is gathered in a loose clump surrounding Percy who quickly steps back allowing Carlisle to take the stage. A crowd of vampires and werewolves quickly emerge from the house, woods, and surrounding valley. They don't come quietly, laughing loudly, pushing those nearest them, most come at their own lazy pace. Our soldiers are a disorganized mess, that obviously don't think what we're doing here is important enough to give us their full attention. Percy was right this isn't an army and unless they start acting like it and soon… were doomed.

"Carlisle what's going on?" A voice asks from the crowed, I peer out behind Emmet to see a America vampire Maisie of St. Louis staring intently up at all of us. Maisie is tall, around Annebeth's height at 5'11. She has the wildest curly hair I had ever seen, her caramel and chocolate colored strands spiral in almost all directions down her back. Her crazy out of control hair captured her personality perfectly, she is the biggest trickster I have ever had the pleasure of becoming friends with even compared to Emmett and Percy but in situations much like today her mood becomes solemn and serious. At Maisie's question the noisy crowd becomes quiet, this has nothing to do with her gift, but with her loud voice that can command a crowd.

"Thank you Maisie," Carlisle says, she gives him a wide smile, which he returns then continues, addressing the crowd. "I am going to say this once and without any objections on any of your part." Carlisle sighs deeply, "We are relocating everyone to a island were training will continue. We will tell you the reason for this when we get there, the only thing you need to know is that we're not coming back and that the relocation is needed. Any questions?" There is none but everyone looks startled at the sudden change of plans. Carlisle scans the crowed for any hands then speaks again, "We will be leaving at sundown today, Edward will then lead you to the ocean to begin your journey to Isle Esme. Please prepare for the relocation and I will see you all then." Carlisle smiles at the agitated crowed then disappear back into the house.

**Annebeth POV**

6 HOURS LATER

DATE 7/20

TIME: 18:49:12

ATTACK: 150

I grip Percy's hand as we wait in the shore at a beach near Monterey. The Pacific Ocean pulls at our wastes, releases us then repeats. Every second in the oceans presence seems to make Percy happier and happier by the time the vampires arrive from the Cullen's he'll have a smile bigger than Leo's- stop right there, no more thinking about your friends…but I can't, I miss them so much. My sour thoughts are interrupted by the sound of hundreds of body's quickly swarming towards us and determination replaces my new melancholy mood.

Percy and I step forward onto the sand as the hundreds of vampires create a tight ring around us. "Alright, " Percy says quieting the crowd, "Let's get started then." I drop my hand from his and we turn to face the water, the vampires in front of us move out of the way. Percy raises his hands together until they are level with the ocean's horizon, he grips them tightly together into a ball, then pulls the two hands abruptly apart vertically. Gasps and exclamations ripple through the crowd. A large thin vertical tunnel appears in the ocean, it appears to go on forever but is much to slim for anyone to fit. A small smile appears on Percy's lips as he lifts his hands again, he presses them together as if in prayer than slowly pulls them apart. The tunnel of water copies his movement until the tunnel is large enough to fit three semi-trucks easy. Percy turns around a gives a comical bow to his enthralled audience who burst into cheers. This continues with Percy's encouragement. I smack him on the back of his head to sober him up and we watch Edward make his way through the crowd to the front. "After you." Percy tells Edward, gesturing to the watery tunnel leading steadily downward to the bottom of the ocean floor. Ed looks unsure but pushes through his angst and disappears into the tunnel with Percy, leaving me alone with the crowd.

I clear my voice, "They will lead you to the island through the tunnel, and it will be open for a week so be sure to hunt on the way there. Um… that's it, on you go." I finish lamely and sprint after Percy into the watery tunnel towards our new base camp.

SONG BY: Keane

**I NEED YOU TO REVIEW**

**Please it's for the children**

**| | | | | _ _/**

**\_/| | | |**

** \_/\_/ | **

** \_/**


End file.
